beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
That
is chapter 6 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary In a bathroom at Ishiyama High, a student tells another of Oga having beaten Kanzaki. He mentions a rumor in which wherever Oga goes, grass won’t grow, like he’s from hell. They hear a figure pass through the door to the bathroom. Peeking outside, they find Oga complaining of tiredness. In horror, they also find behind him two rows of five students kneeling against the walls with their heads to their upper torsos smashed in, as well as four more students left hanging from the ceiling with their heads smashed up. Since Beelzebub was crying so hard, Oga couldn’t get any sleep last night. Now, he finds himself lost within the school with Beelzebub sleeping soundly on him. Holding his right arm up, he finds a red mark on the back of his hand, thinking it’s blood. Hilda comes up behind him and identifies the mark as “that”. Alaindelon also comes to him and becomes fascinated by how “that” came out so quickly. Startled by their sudden presence, Oga jumps back and asks why they’re here and what “that” is. Both calm, Hilda and Alaindelon comment on Oga’s reaction. Hilda tell Oga they’ve brought Beelzebub’s milk. Hiding behind her are three students identifying her as who they think is Oga’s bride, a gothic Lolita. They run up to Hilda and taunt her for her looks and for being a young girl. When the three students see Oga in front of them, they immediately bow down in front of him and apologize for messing Hilda. Unsatisfied by their apologies, Hilda tells the three to be quiet, takes out her sword, and blows them away. As Hilda leaves with Oga and Alaindelon, other students are stunned at the hole she left in the wall, confirming the rumor that she is Oga’s bride. On the rooftop, Hilda and Alaindelon tell Oga and Furuichi of Oga’s contract spell or seal. Oga had apparently been accepted by and made a contract with Beelzebub. To Oga’s realization, Furuichi asks the two why a human needs to be Beelzebub’s parent when Hilda, a demon, can be his parent instead. Alaindelon answers his question by pointing out that Beelzebub needs a catalyst, a human, to display his powers among the human world, like a power line conducting electricity. Hilda summarizes this by explaining that the more Oga treats humans poorly, the more he becomes a true demon lord through the power of the seal he made. Hearing this, Oga and Furuichi become terrified. Around Ishiyama High, students are still spreading the word that Oga beat Kanzaki and that Hilda is Oga’s bride. Natsume and Shiroyama contemplate Kanzaki’s status as the lowest member of the Tōhōshinki. Kanzaki and the silhouettes of the other Tōhōshinki members (Himekawa, Kunieda and Tōjō) are revealed. Natsume plans to leave Kanzaki’s group, but Shiroyama plans to stay with him. Three students walking down a hallway converse of Oga’s upcoming confrontation with Himekawa when they find Oga in front of him. With an evil smile, Oga proclaims that he hates violence and walks off proclaiming he wants to be friends with everyone. Elsewhere within Ishiyama High, a student hands Himekawa a picture of Hilda, supposedly Oga’s bride. Himekawa's face is revealed. He is fascinated by the picture of Hilda. Characters in order of appearance #Tatsumi Oga #Beelzebub IV #Hilda #Alaindelon #Takayuki Furuichi #Takeshi Shiroyama #Shintarō Natsume #Hajime Kanzaki #Tatsuya Himekawa #Aoi Kunieda (silhouette) #Hidetora Tōjō (silhouette) Navigation Category:Chapters